My Goddamn Life
by Aoz0ra
Summary: AU Sora's a delinquint kid that doesn't quite fit in and just when he thinks his life can't get any worse, someone new and different comes into his life and changes everything...for better or worse. [RikuSora]
1. Chapter 1

**My Goddamn Life**

(AU) Sora's a delinquent kid who doesn't quite fit in and just when he thinks his life can't get any worse, someone new and different comes into his life and changes everything . . . for better or worse. RikuSora

Sorry the Summary is pretty sucky anyhow, Enjoy!

**Warning:** This is a YAOI fanfic as in hot male x male sex. It is rated for a lot of swearing and future sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Simple as that

---------

Ah, "Welcome to the beautiful and elegant Traverse Town!" What. Bull. Shit. Beautiful? Like hell! And elegant? Sure maybe if you were a filthy rich, arrogant bastard living in the first district with the rest of the wealthy fuckers and always had your head stuck halfway up your ass, then yah maybe the city was elegant. But the third district of Traverse, more commonly known as the slums, was most definitely not a pleasant place to be in. That's where I live.

My name's Sora Everheart. I'm 16 years old, a junior in high school. I moved to the district after the rents kicked me out of their fucking house, for good reason too, I won't deny it. I was quite the trouble maker at my old school. Heh, you could say that I have a little problem with authority. Those bastards who think they can run your goddamn life just because they're some public figure or whatever the hell they are. People like that really tick me off, but I'm digressing. Where was I? Oh yeah, troublesome kid yep that's me. In my freshman year of high school, I felt the need to punch holes in every tire, of every car in the faculty parking lot. Just for the hell of it. The teachers weren't terrible or anything, it's just well . . . they're teachers and like I said, I don't take to kindly to authority. Needless to say my actions didn't sit so well with the school staff or my parents for that matter. Two day suspension. I was also known to have caused huge riots in the cafeteria, at least once a week. But the thing that really did the trick and got me expelled was getting into a fist fight with some hot-shot, snot-nosed, dickweed, punk. I chucked him a good one, nearly gave him a fucking concussion. I damn near broke my hand on his thick skull too. Heh what can I say. He asked for it.

Anyway . . . after getting tossed out onto the streets I was pretty much on my own. Sure my old man gave me some cash but otherwise I had to fend for myself. They actually made me promise to go to school or else I'd be sent off to boot camp or something. Whatever. I'm smart enough to know that my future depends on getting a decent education. So I thought I'd go and live in Traverse Town. It seemed like the place for me. Yep. The slums is a very grungy place, filled with psychos, stoners, suicidals, you name it. The whole "bad crowd." I guess I fit right in with my rebel Goth clothes and angsty personality. A typical "Sora outfit" consists of beat up, black kicks; a pair of baggy black cargos with several heavy metal chains hanging from the belt loops; and a band t-shirt generally of some incredible, hard core metal band, you know the ones that have those wicked guitar solos and the lead singer probably has throat problems from screaming all the time. Leather spiked wrist bands usually cover my wrists and I never walk out of my godforsaken apartment without at least one skull ring on my hand.

I guess you could say that I'm a pretty intimidating person if it weren't for my cute boyish face and my deep blue eyes, but that can easily be covered up with a pair of colored contacts and some makeup shit. Yes I do wear makeup, mostly just eyeliner but whatever. It may be a little gay but that's what I am. Gay. Well at least half gay. I go both ways, guys and girls, so I guess that makes me bisexual. I don't really give a damn about what people think about that just as long as they keep their opinions to themselves. Every now and then some homophobic bastard decides to play cool and call me a faggot or other crap names. I flip him the bird and beat him to a pulp if he doesn't shut up. But enough of my bitching. Let me get back to the part about Traverse being all beautiful and elegant . . .

Today was the first day of school so naturally that's where I was going when I saw that big disgusting sign. Anyway the school I go to, Destiny High, was just like every other crummy high school. Nothing all too special about it. I have a few friends there: Tidus, Mr. Skater Punk; Wakka, star athlete; Selphie, hyperactive Miss Sunshine (I swear she's on speed); and Kairi, my –ahem- ex girlfriend, enough said. We had been going steady for a year or so until she decides that I'm not cool enough for her so she dumped me. I won't go into the details. It was a pretty nasty breakup but somehow we remained friends . . . sort of.

I live quite a ways from school. Destiny High was located in the middle class, second district about half an hour away on foot from my shabby flat. I looked at my watch. It was already 8:27 and I was still ten minutes away from the building and school started in three. Like usual I was going to be late.

When I got to the school the hallways were completely deserted. 8:33 "Got here earlier than I thought I would." I took my time walking to my first period class. Why should I rush to some place I have no desire to be at? I got to the room and walked in not caring too much that the whole goddamn class was staring at me. I took my seat in the middle of the room one row away from the window. The teacher glared in my direction for a second and then went back to today's lesson. I didn't bother to listen to whatever she was saying because it was only the first damn day of school and everyone knows that the first day is just a pointless review of what we learned last year. Plus this was math, a subject that came pretty easily to me. I dozed off. About fifteen minutes after I strolled into the room, the door opened noisily (disturbing my little nap) to reveal the school principle. He was a dumpy, greasy kind of guy and pretty pompous too. He looks like one of those sleazy old men you'd find at some bar trying to pick up girls about half their age. When I first saw the guy he was picking his goddamn nose while trying to reprimand this girl about her barely-there clothes. I'm sure he really had no problem with her outfit . . . the perverted bastard. Anyway I tuned out for a bit while the slime ball discussed something with the teacher. That was until I heard him announce that we had a new student joining the class. He was probably another moron just like the rest of the school population. Nothing to get all excited about. I tried to ignore the kid, whoever the hell he was, but it was near impossible with all the girls in the class giggling like mad. Curiosity got the better of me so I looked up.

"Holy. Fucking. God."

---------

**A/N: **Sorry for this first chapter being so short. It's the prologue basically so all the good stuff's gonna come later on wink wink I just wanted to see what people think about this story so far. I will update probably based on reviews so please R & R! Tell me if you like it or not and what you like and don't like about it.

Aoi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

I'm extremely glad that people seem to like this story so far especially since it is my first ever fanfiction. Suggestions/comments/critiques and even flames are always helpful (well . . . flames aren't really helpful, they're just kinda funny to read) so once you've read the chapter and finished cursing me for ending it in such a bad place, Review! Yay!

---------

"Holy. Fucking. God."

I could have just died right then and there. The guy was damn sexy alright with his shoulder length silver hair, flawless pale skin, and piercing sea green eyes. A light smirk played across his lips as his eyes locked with mine. Hesitantly I tore my eyes away from his to scan the rest of his body. He wore a pair of faded jeans with two metal chains hanging from the belt loops and a tight black tank top clung to his toned upper body. His feet were clad in a pair of black combat boots. Boy was he hot. I was practically drooling all over my desk and my eyes were probably looking all bug-like. I had to remind myself that it was rude to stare. I quickly shifted my gaze towards the window. I could feel heat rising to my face. Heh. It's been a while since I last blushed.

The guy began to introduce himself in this deep kind of provocative, "fuck me now" voice that sent chills down my spine. So. Goddamn. Sexy. His name was Riku. He took a seat in the back of the classroom, way off in the opposite corner of the room and the teacher continued with her lesson. Damn Riku. Getting me all worked up so early in the morning. Uhnn. So much for my nap.

-+-+-+-

The teacher let us out of class early seeing as no one was paying attention anyway. My next two classes were pretty uneventful especially since Riku wasn't in either of them. By lunch time everyone was talking about the silver-haired sex god and every time the bastard sauntered down the hallways you could hear a chorus of dramatic sighs or flirtatious giggles coming from all the girls. In a matter of hours Riku had gone from being the "lost" new kid to the most popular guy in the whole goddamn school. But I couldn't blame anyone for liking him. Hell I think even _I_ like him. Not simply for his body though. His whole attitude was so appealing. Even the slightest movement he made held this magnificent grace and beauty, starting with his confident stride and ending with the ever present smirk that adorned his luscious lips. Riku was different from anyone I've ever met. Something about him made me nervous and enthralled all at once, and whenever I saw him my stomach tied up in knots. Goddamn it I felt like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. But crush or not, I wanted to get to know him which is a weird concept for me. Normally I don't give a shit about anyone else, but this time I actually wanted to be _friends_ with the guy or god forbid his fucking _boyfriend_!

And who knows if he even likes guys! In fact I don't know _anything_ about the guy except that he's fucking gorgeous and that he intrigues me. I mean I've never even said a word to him, I just met Riku this fucking morning and now I'm head over heels in love with him. For all I know he could be some kind of psycho demented queer who just got out of the nut house and is here to kill every person in this goddamn school . . . though I highly doubt that's the case. Fuck it. I hate my goddamn life. It couldn't get any more confusing than it is right now. And can you believe that I had this whole fucking revelation in the five minutes it took me to walk from my locker to the lunchroom? My friends will have a goddamn field day once I tell them I'm in love with the fucking most popular guy in school.

-+-+-+-

When I got to the cafeteria I snagged a seat next to Tidus who was already half finished with his lunch. He practically inhaled the stuff; it was surprising that the blonde has lived so long without dying from choking on his food. Anyway, I watched him eat for a bit until Kairi and Selphie came over chatting animatedly.

"OhmigodKairididyouseethathotnewguywiththesilverhair?" Selphie blurted out.

Kairi nodded and giggled in response. Then she said "Yeah do you think he'll come and sit with us at lunch?" Boy I really hoped he would! As the two bubbly girls continued their gossiping I quickly scanned the room in search of the silver-haired beauty. When I found him a small frown formed on my lips. He was sitting with Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife. They were the horniest guys I knew, plus they were freaking hot too! If Riku was gay, all hope for me getting his attention just went down the fucking drain. Both Cloud and Squall were models. They met when they had a photo shoot together. Heh I bet they are lovers or something. There's no way that either of them are straight. Bi maybe, but definitely not straight. It is pretty hot though. Thinking of those two leather clad bishies fucking. Even so, I was still pretty depressed that Riku chose to sit with them on his first day. They're both great guys, older than I am but still cool.

I let out a heavy sigh and put on my headphones, blocking out the incomprehensible speech that filled the school cafeteria. Soon I was asleep.

-+-+-+-

"Sora! Sora, wake up! We have to go to gym now!" Tidus yelled in my ear. Agh. That boy could be so damn loud sometimes.

"Hm . . . what's the point Tidus? Gym's a load of crap." I replied sleepily.

"Dude, don't you remember how many detentions you got last year for skipping gym? I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to get that many again this year. Plus that guy Riku's going to be there man. I saw you checking him out at lunch; don't tell me you're going to skip out on seeing him in his boxers? That's so unlike you." I chuckled lightly. Boy has he got me pegged.

And What? Was I really being that obvious in my ogling? Damn, I should probably be more discreet about it. Oh well it's just Tidus. It may not seem like it but he can be pretty observant at times.

"Aw Tidus! You know me too well! I'm going to beat your ass later for waking me up though." Tidus just rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

"Yeah right Sora, you horny bastard." Aw look there he goes sticking out his tongue at me. How cute.

"Whatever man! Hey I'll race you to the gym!" His eyes lit up at the idea. That sure got him started. Tidus is so goddamn competitive. Oh shit, wait! What did I see there? Was that a mischievous glint I saw flicker in his eyes? Hmph, what does he think he's going to pull?

"You're on! Just don't start crying for your mom when I beat ya there!"

-+-+-+-

Damn! I wasn't wrong when I thought the little brat was plotting something vicious. Just when we were one corridor away from the gym (I was in the lead of course) Tidus decides it'd be nice to pull on the chains that were hooked to my belt loops. The twerp made me fall flat on my ass, which allowed him to take the lead and beat me there. Hmph. Well whatever. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. The second I entered the disaster area known as the boys' locker room, the sweet stench of sweat filled my nose. Yet aside from its rancid smell, I found that the boys' locker room was a damn pleasant place to be at. Okay, okay. So I am a bit of a pervert but then who isn't? I just can't help myself if all these hot guys are willingly undressing right before my very eyes!

Ohhhh shit! As I looked around, I noticed Riku standing a mere five feet away from me. He was in the process of taking his shirt off. His muscles rippled as he tugged the black tank top over his head. It was a beautiful and extremely sexy sight. I stood there mesmerized by his gorgeous body . . . that was until Wakka hit me over the head with a blitzball.

"Hey put your eyes back in their sockets ya!" Pfft I wasn't staring _that_ obviously. I smiled at him crookedly and gave him the middle finger. He just laughed at my reaction. After I was finished glaring at Wakka, I turned back to where my beloved Riku was standing . . . which was now empty space. I pouted angrily at the vacant spot where stood just seconds ago. Well at least I could watch him during gym. With that in mind, I quickly rid myself of my gothic clothes, threw on my gym t-shirt and shorts, and sped out of the locker room.

-+-+-+-

I absolutely _hate_ gym! Agh. Not only is the class just fucking stupid, but the freaking teachers just had to split us up into four different groups today. They didn't even put me in the same goddamn group as Riku so the whole period was wasted doing "exercise" crap. Some advice: never come between a hormone crazed teenager and the object of his desire. I couldn't see Riku at all . . . I knew it was a bad thing to go to gym. Damn you Tidus! I'm so going to beat the shit out of you later for making me go to gym. I was fuming. It wouldn't surprise me if at that moment my face turned beet red and smoke started billowing out of my ears, or if a vein in my forehead happened to be rabidly pulsing like in all those anime cartoons I watch on the weekends. Hn. Now I was all sweaty and cranky. I started stripping down so I could go take a shower. I needed one badly. My eyeliner started running and getting all smudgy from my sweat. It was pretty gross.

So I jumped into the shower and no sooner did I do that then Wakka and Tidus yelled at me saying that they were leaving without me. Whatever, I didn't really care. I was in a desperate need for some shower relaxation time and no one could take that from me. But nonetheless I muttered a curse under my breath simply because, well I like cursing and also because I don't particularly enjoy being the last person in the locker room. It's just damn annoying and sometimes if they are feeling particularly lazy and sadistic that day, the gym teachers may come into the locker room and force you to clean up the whole goddamn room which means picking up other people's crap that only God knows where it's has been.

I hurried out of the shower, spattering water all over the floor. I picked up a towel and wrapped it loosely around my waist as I began to rummage through my locker for my change of clothes. Water was still dripping down my body when I slipped on my boxers. That was when I got the weirdest feeling. You know that strange feeling you get when there is someone watching you? Being convinced that I was the only guy remaining in the locker room I kind of just shrugged off the daunting feeling. Heh I probably should have listened to my gut and turned around. It may have at least prepared me a little better for what was about to occur.

"So . . . you must be Sora."

---------

**A/N: **Woo the suspense! Rawr! Hehe sorry for the cliff hanger, I know it is pretty cruel, ending the first two chapters like that, but you'll live. By the way does anyone have any ideas for what should happen during Riku and Sora's first meeting, cause I don't have a clue what to write . . . ;; Anyway R & R like always! And remember please, ideas for what you want to happen in the next few chapters would be awesome!

Aoi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. We all know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts . . . such a shame sighs heavily and goes off sulking in the corner of the room

---------

I froze. That voice . . . oh holy shit! I stood there in shock. The shirt I was holding slipped from my loose grip and feel to the floor. If there is a God, he definitely hates me. Why, oh _why_ did Riku have to be here! I thought everyone already left the locker room! My eyebrows furrowed as I mentally cursed my luck. Why you may ask? You're probably thinking that I should be ecstatic that Riku is talking to me _and_ that he actually knows my _name_!

But of course not. I am most certainly _not _happy.

I am standing here practically naked and since God is so desperately trying to make my life a living hell, Riku is probably leaning casually against the pale tile walls with a fucking seductive smirk tugging at corner of his lips and looking goddamn sexy (mmm yummy)!

Now let's think.

Here we have a drop dead gorgeous model type 'a guy (whom I happen to be in love with . . . well maybe infatuated is a better word) standing here and talking to me, in an _extremely_ silky, alluring voice . . . that can only mean one thing—major embarrassment for me. I'll let you take a stab at that one.

I slowly turned around to face my fantasy: Riku. Just as I thought, he was leaning against the wall with his toned arms folded neatly across his chest. He looked at me with those stunning eyes of his, not saying a word. Unlike me, he was dressed, with the exception of his shirt, but who was I to complain about that after all I was getting a pretty nice view of his washboard abs. I blinked dumbly a few times, trying to register what was happening in my head. Oh yes, Riku was talking to me wasn't he?

"Huh?" I blurted out my lame reply. Oh nice one Sora! What a fucking great first impression, he probably thinks I'm a real dolt now.

"You're Sora, right?" He repeated raising a slender silver eyebrow, his smirk never leaving his pale lips.

"Yeah . . . what do you want?" Once again, my brain refused to function properly and only came up with mindless responses.

"Oh no, I don't want anything in particular," yeah . . . go on . . . "I was just curious whether or not you're that same cute goth kid who's been staring at me all day. That's all." He chuckled lightly.

I paled. He _saw_ me staring! Damnit! Wait—wha? My eyes grew to nearly twice their normal size. Did he just call me . . . c-_cute_!

"Did—did you just call me _cute_?" A look of surprise and disbelief spread across my face. I was so damn flustered! For Chrissake, why the _hell_ did I have to be this nervous when he looked so fucking calm and collected?

He didn't answer my question. All he did was laugh in response, as if what I had just asked was the funniest goddamn thing he'd ever heard.

My face flushed and my left eye twitched slightly from embarrassment. Riku slowly walked towards me and bent down. (sadly I _assure _you it's _not _what you think) When he straightened himself I saw a smile adorning his features.

It was a _real_ smile, not one of those phony smirks he seemed to always wear. But before I could say anything to him, a black shirt hit me in the face, obscuring my view. I pulled my t-shirt off my face to find that Riku wasn't there anymore. I nearly died when I felt steady, warm breath tickling my ear.

"You might want to put that on . . . class starts soon."

Oh fucking hell. The sexy bastard has managed to get me all flustered yet _again_. I felt heat slowly travel towards my groin. I could have really killed my sensitive ears right about now 'cause what was happening to _that _little guy was definitely _not_ what I needed at the moment. I squeezed my eyes shut and worked on keeping my breathing steady and um some other matters under control.

Riku's footsteps towards the door echoed throughout the locker room. When I thought he was gone, I let out my breath I was holding and sank to the floor.

"God damnit!" I yelled, but stopped myself from saying any more when I heard a familiar chuckle reached my ears. Fuck, he was still there.

"Oh and Sora! You might want to be a little more discreet the next time you decide to, you know . . . ogle someone!" With that Riku laughed and exited the room.

" . . . " What. The. Hell. Oh what the freaking hell.

-+-+-+-

So . . . my first encounter with Riku didn't _exactly_ go as I planned.

I had the scenario all worked out in my mind (yeah yeah, I'm just that much of a loser, but don't say you've never done it either). The first thing I thought I would do is find out a few key facts about him (from friends of course) such as, where he's from, what he likes to do in his spare time, or any other essential tidbits of background information that could lead me to _casually_ initiate a witty and engaging conversation with him. From there I'd . . .

Well I hadn't really gotten that far in my planning, but I _knew_ that I needed to establish a good first impression, which I'm not quite sure I did.

Damn it.

You know, I hadn't even thought of saying a word to him until a week or two into the school year, let alone the first fucking day!

Eh. Anywayy here I was, trudging down the hallway and scuffing my shoes along the tiled floor. I was already late to my last period class all thanks to a silver-haired bishie. Because of him I had to jump back into the shower and stand there for a few minutes as freezing cold water poured over my body. All so I could act normally in class without being all horny and crap. Checking my watch, I found that I was close to fifteen minutes late. Pfft whatever. I hitched my backpack higher on my shoulder and continued to shuffle down the corridor. I was already late, what was a few more minutes?

My last class of the day was . . . wait for it . . . ummm. Yeah okay I had no friggin clue. I was too damn lazy to check my schedule, though it wouldn't have mattered much what class I had since I didn't plan on attending it.

My mind was a fucking mess.

It's been pretty much all over the place, filled with incoherent and abstract thoughts and such ever since my first glance at Riku. Plus, I was all dizzy, my head hurt like hell and over all I just felt like shit. I couldn't concentrate for anything.

Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. Give me a picture of any hot model and fuck yeah, I could concentrate perfectly (ya gotta love how all those damn hormones work ne?) . . . heh . . . but anything school related? Nuh-uh. That _definitely_ wasn't going to happen.

So I skipped class. Pfft big freaking deal right?

The only problem now is that I was bored out of my friggin mind. Not that it would have been any more riveting _in_ class, unless ya know, listening to an old fart drone on and on about crap ya don't give a fuck about is your idea of a good time. Tch, didn't think so.

I wandered around the school aimlessly for a while—five minutes to be exact. I sighed heavily and began to walk towards the arts building. I figured I could go fuck around on a drum set to ya know, kill some time. I used to play the drums a lot, back before I left home. It would drive my parents up the freaking wall. They absolutely hated them to no end. But the funny thing is they bought me the drum set in the first place.

The doctor told my parents, it would be good for me to have a hobby of some sort. He recommended the drums (for God knows what reason but hell I'm not going to complain). Said it would help me vent my pent up anger or whatever. I guess it worked . . . sort of.

Made it easier for me to piss off my parents at least.

I continued my walk to the band room, all the while humming quietly to myself. When I reached the band room I pressed my ear against the cold, metal doors to make sure no one was inside. The doors were hardly sound-proof, so it didn't take much straining until I figured out that the room was pleasantly vacant. I made my way up the semi-risers and over to the far left corner of the room towards the drum set. The band room was a pretty nice room with a high ceiling, cream colored tile floor, and white walls covered with picture of various famous classical and jazz musicians and composers. There were even some rock band posters littering the walls.

Grabbing a stool, I plopped myself down at the drum set and grabbed a pair of sticks. I sat there twirling the sticks in my hands for a while, thinking of what I should play. I knew a lot of songs sure, but I hadn't played the drums in a while and I was pretty rusty.

So I decided to just try out a bunch of different songs by some well-known j-rockers, most all of them are by my all time favorites.

I warmed up a bit with Tariraritarara by Miyavi. It starts off with this fun thirty second drum solo. Famiresu bonbaa is another song that I kind of fucked around with—it's by the Sex Machineguns. Then I played Dir en Grey's Umbrella, Mangetsu ni terasareta saigo no kotoba by Pierrot, and even the song Last Scene by Supercar. I'm not really a fan of Supercar at all . . . but the drum part in this song is kind of cool. Bleh, I really like j-rock it's cool and it has a different sound from other rock. It's even better when you understand what they're saying like I do haha.

2:53. Class was going to be over soon so I thought I'd play one more riff. My song of choice: In Agony by the j-rock band Luna Sea. Singing the lyrics to myself, I carefully drummed out the even paced rock beat.

I played the song eyes closed. My eyebrows were furrowed down in concentration to the point where it almost gave me a headache.

I couldn't mess up, ya know? I wanted to play it perfectly. Not because I really _loved_ the song or anything, in all honesty it kind of pissed me off, plus it wasn't really my genre—too slow. No, I wanted to play it right because of all the meaning behind it. The words drove me absolutely mad.

_kono__ machi no dokoka ni hashilu sakehmeh ga alu  
massugu ni tatehnai hito ga ochiteh yukuyo  
Somewhere in this city, there's a deep crack running through it  
The people who can't stay standing up straight tumble down it_

I became so focused on playing and so completely engulfed in the piece that I failed to hear the door open and the faint buzzing of a guitar amp located a few feet in front of me.

But what I _did _hear was a fucking _ama_zing guitarist start playing the song exactly in time with my drumming. Christ, it startled me so badly.

_ashita__ no owali ni kinou ga ilozuitehku  
kitai wa shinai yo nanimo mou umaleh nai  
Yesterday comes alive as tomorrow ends  
I won't expect any more, Nothing new will be born_

My eyes flew open and I damn near dropped my sticks. A few feet in front of me and to my left stood Riku. He was playing _with_ me. I was completely awestruck. He looked so fucking _incredible—_not that he wasn't good looking all the time . . . but he just looked so damn _hot_ playing guitar with his lower lip caught between his teeth . . . and silver bangs falling delicately over his beautiful eyes.

_naiteh__ iluno ima boku wa  
sono fukami ni hikaleh teh yuku  
Am I crying? Now  
I'm allured to the depth of it..._

It was funny. He almost looked _vulnerable _like that. He no longer sported a cocky smirk—instead his face was almost contortedwith feeling and emotion.

He played the guitar extremely well. Hell, this guy was fucking perfect! He had even adapted the guitar part with other chords and short, yet elaborate riffs to sound less repetitive And just as I began to think that he couldn't _possibly _amaze me anymore, he started to sing. His voice was fluid and sonorous, it absolutely blew me away. I was enchanted by his singing.

_yu-uki__ wa nai kehdo hidoku itandeh ilu  
kiehtaku nalu hi wa kimi ni kakeh teh miluyo  
I don't have courage, but I'm in agony  
If I feel that I want to disappear, I'll dive into you_

I was drowning in ecstasy, and I felt like I was falling, floating or whatever. It was like a dream. I was on some foreign island, though it felt like I'd been there before. So peaceful. I looked out towards to ocean and saw Riku standing amidst the crashing waves. He looked like some kind of angel, his silver hair blowing in the wind.

He turned around to face me. A smile . . . so beautiful. He held out his hand to me, all the while his turquoise eyes twinkled in the sunlight. They bore into my soul, quietly scrutinizing. And it made me shiver.

_koleh__ ijou nanika o sashidaseh ba tsukameluno  
akilamehcha inai kehdo sakehbuyo  
What more can I give? How can I get a hold of it?  
I haven't given up yet, but I scream anyway_

I stared into his eyes to search for an answer. What did he want? Do I take his hand? Then suddenly understanding, I ran towards him.

An unnamable force pulled me violently towards Riku as a fantastical wave began to swell behind him. But I kept running. I wanted to feel his touch, his _warmth_. I just _needed_ to reach him.

I was almost there.

The wave peaked.

And I dove.

I was drowning as I fought to grab his hand . . . and he did nothing to help me. My lungs burned as I breathed in water, and I stole one last glimpse of Riku before the current overpowered me. _Riku._

_walaehteh__ luno ima boku wa  
tashika na koto wa kimi dakeh ga likai dehkilu kono muneh no itami_

_Am I able to laugh? Now  
If I could sleep inside you...  
One thing sure, is the pain inside my heart  
That only you can understand..._

I swam and broke the water's glassy surface. Gasping, I breathe again . . .

And with the last chord I was stirred from my reverie.

I sat there breathing heavily long after we had stopped playing. Riku's face was lowered, the incandescent lights casting playful shadows across his face. He was brilliant. And I wanted to play with him again (don't be a pervert!), I mean who wouldn't? Seriously. I guess I should ask him . . . well, here goes nothing . . .

"H-heyy . . . you're really good, great I mean, at playing guitar!" nice stutter, idiot. "Do . . . do you maybe want to jam with me some other time?" I knew I looked and sounded pretty desperate, but I couldn't have cared less at that moment.

He smirked. "Sorry . . . but I think I'll pass."

Ouch, shut down!

Running a hand through his hair, he gracefully turned around and sauntered out the door.

So there I was sitting, with my lower lip jutting out to form an angry pout, eyebrows furrowed, and glaring daggers at the closing door.

Damnit! Why, oh _why _does God hate me so much?

-+-+-+-

I was positively _fuming_, not to mention _depressed_ when that bastard left the room. You'd think he could have at least said something like "maybe later" or whatever seeing as he was able to call me _cute_ earlier that day, but no. He had to just _completely_ shut me down and cause my already low self-esteem to deflate even more. And it's not like he was even mean about letting me down . . . I guess I just got too worked up about it. I felt so horrible about myself that I ended up taking out my stress on the massive bass drum in the back of the band room. I kicked it in—completely smashed the thing . . . along with a couple of music stands that got in my way.

Umm oops? Heh. I knew I was going to be in deep shit if I stayed in the room any longer, so I grabbed my bag and bolted towards the door. I was a second away from turning the door knob and escaping any and all punishment when the door opened, letting the band teacher and a mob of students pour into the classroom. The band teacher just _had_ to schedule an after school practice. Well there went my plan to leave scot-free.

-+-+-+-

"What the _fuck _did you think you were _doing_ Sora! You know fucking well that you can't destroy school property!"

"But _Cid_ gimme a break! It's not like they weren't falling apart anyway . . . I just sort of . . . helped them along a bit."

"Goddamn punk. It doesn't matter what shitty condition they were in before, what matters is that you completely destroyed the school's band equipment!" he barked while pulling out a box of cigarettes and lighting up a fag.

Good 'ole Cid. Always getting on my case about shit. Cid is the guidance councilor for my grade . . . shows you just how fucked up Traverse High is ne? But you can't help but love the guy.

"I hate to do this to ya kiddo, especially since it's only the first day of the new school year—" I sense a 'but' coming on here, "—but you're suspended."

Well, except now.

". . . WHAT! Bastard! Cid!"

-+-+-+-

That fucking _prick_! Luckily I'm only suspended for one day and since yesterday was Thursday, I get today off. A long weekend yay! But I still have to pay for all the damages to school property. I never really realized until now just how strict this damn school is.

At least I don't have any annoying parents breathing down my neck for getting suspended.

With nothing else to do, I decided to waste my day away by pointlessly flipping through the 200 channels on my cheap-ass television. There was absolutely nothing to watch! I stared at the small analog clock hanging crookedly from the wall. It read 10:37. I'd only been up for roughly ten minutes and already I was bored out of my fucking mind.

_Ring, ring!_

Ughh why would anyone be calling me now? Anyone I know who'd be calling is still in class right now. Stupid phone.

_Ring, ring!_

"Oh would you _please_ shut _up_!" Great . . . now you're talking to an inanimate object, nice one psycho boy. I threw an old ratty sofa cusion at it. Missed, damn. And the shitty thing keeps on mocking me.

_Ring, ri—_

"Hey, I'm not home right now so leave a message and I'll oh fuck it—"

_Beep!_

"Sora you idiot, pick up the goddamn phone!" Who the hell is that? S'not Tidus or Wakka . . .

"It's Cloud." Riight and I'm a rich snob.

"I know you're home!" Well yeah. I bet the whole fucking school knows I've been suspended by now. Gossip travels like wild fire.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm calling to invite you to a party this Saturday night—" Hold up. A party? Since when in hell do I get invited to parties! "—at 9:00, my house." At Cloud's house none-the-less! Something was seriously fucked up here.

"So I'll see ya then." . . .

"Oh yeah, Riku says 'Hi'."

_Beep!_

Goddamn fucker.

---------

**A/N: **You guys I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! Seriously I just had a horrible writer's block these past few months, plus I was searching my ass off for a song that I thought might fit the chapter (I hope it does . . . I'm still not too sure ) Anyway . . . this chapter's a bit longer than what I'm used to writing, but I hope you like it! I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I'm sure you're all ready to kill me by now. Heh. And this will not become a song fic/the fic will not revolve around this song . . . I just put it there because I think it helps to foreshadow what is to come/tell a bit about Sora's life or whatever . . . please don't kill me

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews XD It really cheers me up when I'm feeling down and motivates me to write more. Thank you for reading! I love you all! 3 And thanks Mai! She's my lovely beta-reader. she helps me with different ideas I'm dabbling with. glomps

Aoi

PS – Suggestions for the storyline would be greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you think should/will happen! XD Oh yeah also does anyone want to do a co-write? I feel like if I'm working with someone, I'll be more capable of sticking to deadlines you know? If anyone would like to take me up on a co-write please tell me through e-mail me or a review.

Oh yeah . . . sorry for this second update ehheh. I just realized, after reading a review from Ayeshagirl that I made a mistake when I uploaded this file. I originally typed this chapter to be for Adult Fan Fiction which doesn't do the whole author alert/story alert thing that does, so that's why I wrote "if anyone wants to be e-mailed whenever I update my story/be put on a mailing list . . . " blah blah in the author's notes. Sooooo yeah I just got rid of that okayy so if you got an e-mail from saying that I've updated my story with a new chapter or w/e . . . well I haven't sooo sorry to bother!


	4. Chapter 4

_7:53_

I sighed and rolled over again to face the wall. I'd been lying there on my bed practically the whole day. I had no idea what to do with myself.

"Ugh, such a fucking boring day," but then again, it wouldn't be boring at all in exactly . . . I rolled over once more to quickly glance at my alarm clock.

_7:54_

One hour and six minutes. I glared. Goddamn alarm clock, make time move _faster!_

_Knock, knock!_

"Hey, Sora! Open up!" Hello Tidus.

"Ya, man, we heard you got invited to Cloud's party tonight!" Hello to you too Wakka. I'm going to take it that, you guys are going as well?

"Hah yeah, yeah! We just came by to make sure you haven't died or been put into a permanent state of comatose from the shock of being invited!" His obnoxious laughter filtered in through the door. Fuck you Tidus. You're such a _great_ friend. I mean that.

"Hey!! That was uncalled for you bastard!" I yelled back at the blonde who was probably doubled over with laughter by now. He never fails to crack himself up at his own jokes.

I opened the door to let them in. No sooner did I do that than I was tackled by a hyper yellow blur known as Selphie.

"Eep, eh it's good to see you too Selphie, but erm . . . you think you could stop crushing my body? I" cough "kind of need to breathe you know." She giggled and released me from her death grip.

"Oh Sora! This is so exciting don't you think? We've all been invited to _Cloud Strife's_ party! Ah, just imagine all the _fun_ we're going to have!" her eyes were shining and they seemed to radiate happiness. Then to add a final touch, she giggled again, the only difference this time was that it was that horrible, utterly _fan-girl_ kind of giggle. But it was Selphie and there was nothing anyone could do about that. I couldn't help but smile at her dreamy, wistful expression.

I guess she had stopped her fantasizing because she was looking straight at me with a funny expression on her face.

". . ."

The other two caught her expression too and took a few steps backwards.

"What, Selph? Stop giving me that weird look." I quirked an eyebrow at her. She was looking me up and down, clucking her tongue every now and then. She finally focused her gaze on my face and boy did her look scare the shit outta me. I took a step back. She was glaring at me in a funny way, and I cringed under her scrutinizing gaze. It was really freaking me out I mean what the fuck is she doing?! I shuddered a bit. I probably didn't even want to know what she was thinking. Heh. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the pressure of her look began to irritate me.

"Selphie, goddamnit! What do you want! Stop staring at me!" Tidus and Wakka who had both been staring wide-eyed at Selphie, now snickered at my outburst. My eyebrow began to twitch.

"Tsk, tsk Sora. Are you really going to wear _that_ to the party?" Selphie eyed me with suspicion. So this is what all that glaring was for? My fucking _outfit_?! Jesus Christ.

". . . I don't need your help dressing myself if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh but, I think you _do_ need my help Sora! See, even Tidus and Wakka think so" She cocked her thumb in their direction and smiled sweetly. Tidus was on the verge of tears from laughing so much while Wakka simply shook his head at me, a smirk tugging at his lips. I scowled at them and flicked them the middle finger. I quickly refocused my attention on Selphie. So _this_ is the real reason they came over. Figures they'd only come over to torture me.

"Don't" burst of laughter "worry Sora!" snicker "I'm sh-sure" fit of giggles "that we can help you" laughter "out!" I'm really going to kill you one day Tidus, you better watch it. Annoying little . . .

"Common Sora!" and before I could come up with a decent way to brutally murder Tidus, Selphie dragged me off to my room and began to raid my closet.

-+-+-+-

"There!" She beamed, positively glowing from contained excitement. "It's perfect!" And for once in my life I had to agree.

Although my hair was fixed in the same spiky mess that it always was, the outfit was far from anything I would have picked out.

I wore my usual kind of black cargo pants that hung loosely from my hips, matched with a red t-shirt fitted snugly against my slight build. Leather bracelets adorned my wrists. An assortment of belts with a crown-linked chain was wrapped around my waist. Feet secure in a pair of black kicks. And rather than sporting the conventional black nail polish, my nails were now disguised in a brilliant crimson varnish. Selphie just had to add her own special touch to it.

"Oh wait, wait!" She focused her attention on Tidus and Wakka who were sitting quietly on my bed. "Could you give me that necklace over there on the desk . . ." Wakka reached over and picked up my silver crown necklace.

"Ya mean this thing? You're actually going to have him wear this Selph?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Mmhm!" She nodded vigorously, swiftly extending a hand to take the ornament. Once received, she quickly fastened the chain around my neck. The outfit was complete.

"Hey Tidus . . . Sora looks kind of like a girl in that outfit ya?" I heard Wakka whisper to Tidus. My eyebrow twitched.

"Haha yeah, a pretty _ugly_ one too!" Kiss my ass Tidus. I would have kicked him or at least thrown something at the little bitch but Selphie beat me to it. Haha I almost felt bad for the poor bastard. She pretty much rammed into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He toppled right over the side of my bed. That was so fucking great! I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Don't _say _that! Sora looks gorgeous!" She huffed. Why thank you Selphie. Sometimes I really loved that girl even though she was more than a little psychotic.

"Oww . . . okay okayyy. He looks very . . . _pretty._" cough "Can we just go to the party already? Geez."

-+-+-+-

"And we're only . . ." He checked his watch "Half an hour late. Nice going Wakka" Tidus rolled his eyes. "That can't even be considered _fashionably late._"

"I'm sorry ya." He looked sheepishly at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm just kidding man, chill out." He grinned back. Gag me with a fork. I can't help but think that there's a little something going on between those two. I shuddered at the thought. Nope they weren't gay in the least. Not at all. But that didn't mean I couldn't pick on the two _love birds_ for it.

"Stop your flirting and lets get inside!" Selphie giggled at that. Ugh, fan-girls. Anyway, that should definitely get a rise out of them! The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Hey you suck. I'm not the one getting all pissy over so—mrmph!" Selphie clamped her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Omigodddd! Howlongareyouguysgoingto_arguee_likethat? Lets go!"

"Well he started it . . ." He scowled at me. Haha dumbass.

We stopped arguing and started, in single file, towards the front door to Cloud's house—no, _mansion_.

I couldn't help it when my jaw went slack, with me standing right, smack in the middle of the front walk. My mouth open, closed, then opened again—gaping at the sight before me. Since I was walking in front, the others we forced to stop too and they all but dragged me into the house 'cause I was too shocked to move.

Yep, this just confirmed all my suspicions—he's definitely loaded.

The place was practically filled to the brim with people and hell, if I knew even 10 of them, it'd be a shock. Shit, I don't think even _Cloud_ knows all the people currently partying at his house.

"Ready guys?" Selphie beamed and quickly nodded to Wakka, Tidus, and me. She turned the door knob and before it had even been fully opened, the four of us were assaulted by an onslaught of sensations—_intoxicating_ sensations. The vibrations from the beyond loud music pulsed through my body like the blood through my veins filling my body with the heavy techno beat. I gaped.

_How sinfully intoxicating_.

I was put into a daze, the overwhelming smells of smoke, alcohol, and _sex_ filling my senses. As we walked through the house I couldn't help feeling somewhat _lighter_, like nothing could go wrong . . . but that was probably due to the potently sweet smell of pot lingering in the air. Then from across the crowded room, I spotted a glimpse of brilliant silver hair. _Riku_ . . . _I_—Suddenly a hand entered my line of sight and I became aware of Tidus waving his arm rapidly in front of my face.

"Dude, you okay? You were all spaced out there for a second."

"I just—it was nothing. Sorry about that." I grinned sheepishly, bringing my hand up to rub the back of my neck.

I looked back towards where I last saw the silver haired god. But he was gone. Fucking hell Tidus.

"Hey guys! I'llseeyoualllaterrrrrrr!" Bye Selphie "I'mgonnatrytofindKairi . . . she said she'd be here tonight too." Wait, what? Slow down.

Kairi's at the party? Kairi? Fuck, are you serious? _Kairi_? As in my ex-girlfriend, back-stabbing, bitch Kairi? Shit, I had a bad feeling about this. Already my head throbbed with the beginnings of a migraine.

Eventually I refocused my attention on what was left of the gang, only to realize that the little twerp had vanished.

"Wakka where's Tidus?" Wakka looked at me and pointed over my shoulder.

"Um, he's—"

"Right behind you!" He grinned. "Drink up you two!"

I looked down to examine the open bottle of beer Tidus had just thrust into my hand. "And there's plenty more where that came from so no need to thank me." He finished seeming quite proud of himself. Oh god I just love bursting people's bubbles.

"Tidus . . . the fucking bottle is already open."

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"You're not seriously expecting me to drink this shit are you? For all I know you could have slipped some sort of date-rape drug in it! Omigawd!" I gasped in mock seriousness. Wakka laughed.

"Goddamnit Sora. Just drink your fucking beer!" Immature, I know. But even if it means being a jack-ass, how can I resist, if he's going to give me that kind of priceless reaction? See, look'it him being all huffy. Haha. I love it.

-+-+-+-

An hour, and several bottles of beer later . . . I wasn't feeling too hot and I was bored out of my fucking mind. Seriously. Everything was bright and heavy. Too bright. _Way _too heavy. I couldn't really see straight and the room looked sort of hazy, but that could have just been because of all the smoke. There was nothing to do and I was starting to get a migraine from the blaring music. I couldn't talk to Tidus as he was currently sprawled out over the floor. He was, of course, unconscious, having gotten himself as shit-faced-drunk as ever. I had no fucking _clue_ as to the whereabouts of Wakka or Selphie, both had wandered off somewhere during the course of the night.

But you know at the moment, I couldn't care less whether or not any of those three were present. All I could think of in my bored and slightly dazed state was Riku. RikuRikuRikuRiku_Riku_. That hot piece of ass. Just thinking him and his devilish smirk made me horny. Fuck, where was the sexy bastard?

After a few attempts to stand and a last swig of my Smirnoff Ice (yea, a girly drink, what're _you_ gonna do about it?), I got up from the couch and stumbled through the throng of people, occasionally tripping over a poor kid passed out on the floor (by accident) or knocking into a couple or two who were preoccupied with sucking each others' faces (of _course_ it was an accident! I _swear_!). I only truly realized what a massive place Cloud's house was when I began my search for the silver-haired bishie. There were doors left and right, all presumably leading into a bedroom, closet, or bathroom of sorts; most of the doors were closed. So in my fuzzy state of mind, I figured, hell I might as well open them all! I was positive that Riku had to be somewhere close . . .

Okay first door! I tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to be noticed incase there were other people inside. Andddd . . . nothing. Err . . . alright great! Lets try another door!

-+-+-+-

By the time I had gotten to the sixth door with still no signs of Riku, I was pretty irked. With the exception of the first the fifth, all the doors had revealed fairly erm, lets just say _awkward,_ situations . . . which I will _not_ get into; though I will tell you that I was pelted by a bar of soap and two shoes. Not very pleasant.

Thoroughly depressed that I still hadn't found Riku, I fetched myself a six-pack of beer cans and began to chug them down. Hell, if I was drunk before . . . that was _nothing_ to what I was feeling now . . . My head was spinning—in fact the whole goddamn _room _was spinning. I felt pretty shitty . . . and nauseous. I stood up and immediately fell back down.

After a few more fruitless attempts, I was finally able to stand up, and I stumbled around trying to find a bathroom. Fuck, _why_ did this house have to be so goddamn _massive_? It seemed like with every step I took the whole fucking place got a little bigger! The first door I opened exposed two girls in a rather compromising position . . . then my vision was obscured because one of them chucked a bra in my face. Damn dykes. I threw the bra to the ground and immediately, some sex-starved bastard picked it up and started sniffing it. _Sniffing_ it! I mean what the fuck?! My eye twitched. Please someone _shoot_ me if I ever get to be like that. _Please_.

Feeling slightly disgusted, I turned around and continued my search more frantically, as a fresh wave of nausea overwhelmed my senses. Luckily, the second door I tried revealed a rather large, ornate bathroom.

While making my way to the toilet, holding my stomach, I heard a loud sob coming from inside one of the closets in the bathroom. What the hell? Why was there someone in the bathroom _closet _of all places? Confused, I staggered over to the door and opened it to see . . . Selphie?

"S-Sora?" She sniffled, before breaking out into full-blown tears. She was sitting in the corner of the closet with her knees pulled tightly to her chest looking absolutely _broken_.

"Selph? Er—what's wrong? What're you doing in here?" I was rather confused and had to struggle to focus on what she was saying in-between blubbers. The whole situation was awkward . . . I had never dealt with girls crying before . . . and plus, this was happy-go-lucky _Selphie_ we're talking about . . . if she was crying, something pretty devastating must have happened to her.

"How could" sniffle "he d-_do_ this to me? I mean, I r-really _liked_ him" sob "I th-thought he was really s-sweet and _hot_ . . ."

So all this was about a fucking _guy?_ Poor Selphie, I mean everyone here was pretty wasted . . . she probably walked in on this guy doing shit with some random whore.

"I mean, I don't even have a ch—" _hiccough!_ "—chance!" She wailed.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. That's when I noticed that the closet was littered with empty beer bottles. Damn, Selphie must have had it pretty bad to be drinking this much because of one jerk.

"Aw, pull yourself togetherSelph, sseriously. Who . . . who the hell _is _this guy anyway?"

"C-Cloud," She bawled loudly after choking out his name. My eyes widened.

"Cloud? As in Cloud _Strife?_"

She nodded her head vigorously with tears streaming down her face. I looked away. "I s-saw him m-making out with—"

Suddenly I heard a loud, retching sound and turned around just in time to see Selphie hurl into a small wastebasket that was in the closet. She looked dazed for a moment and then passed out. Shit, Selph. Agh. _Not_ pleasant.

The rancid stench of bile caused my own nausea, which had temporarily left me while I was attempting to comfort Selphie, to return in full force. Freaking he—! I ran over to the toilet and puked violently, which caused the toilet water to splash up in my face. Wow, hey, that did _not_ just happen. I got up and took a look at myself in the mirror. Goddamnit, I looked like a wreck and my makeup was quite the sight to see. Grabbing a towel, I wiped my face off. The makeup stained the towel . . . Ah well, sorry Cloud . . . then again I'm sure you could just go out and buy another one with the amount of money you have.

I felt a little sorry for Selphie, but I was sure that the alcohol had caused her to become _slightly_ more emotional than usual . . . heh, I wouldn't be surprised if Cloud was taking part in a gangbang, the horny bishie.

I quickly re-applied some of my makeup then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Selphie passed out in the closet. My mind returned to its object of obsession. Riku. Mmmm, he was just too damn sexy for his own good! Haha, this is the first time that I didn't care about walking around in public with a huge bulge in my pants! I was probably too drunk to care. Or too horny. Or maybe a bit of both.

In any case, I couldn't stop thinking about my silver-haired sex god. So naturally, I resumed my search for him. But suddenly . . . another wave of nausea passed over me. _Shit_. I ran back into the bathroom but this time headed for the sink which happened to be closer to the door.

While washing my mouth out after puking, I studied my grotesque looking reflection in the mirror. My eyes were slightly bloodshot—I'm not sure if that was caused by vomiting or drinking or even inhaling all that smoke, but it made me look like shit. I glanced around to see if there was a cupboard that might have some eye drops in it.

I didn't see a cupboard, but what I _did_ see was a door that I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't closed properly, and from the quarter-inch gap in the door I could see that it led to a bedroom. Maybe Riku was in there! My heart began to race as I edged quietly towards the door, and proceeded to crack it open a little more to check who was in there. It wasn't Riku.

It was Cloud—and Leon. Doing . . . my face flushed. Ohh man. Shit shit _shit_ I felt a serious nosebleed coming on here. Before my very eyes stood Leon and Cloud . . . well no, Leon was standing and Cloud was _kneeling_. This was probably what Selphie was trying to tell me before she unceremoniously passed out.

My cock was about ready to burst right through my pants because of the sight before me. Cloud was currently working on unbuckling Leon's many belts, and although he was fairly quick about it as it appeared as the spiky-haired blond had done it a million times, it was long and tedious process; my patience, not to mention Leon's, was wearing thin. F-you Leon for wearing so many goddamn belts!

As the last buckle was unfastened Leon let out a low grunt of frustration. Cloud looked up at him through his bangs and smirked.

"Patience is a virtue you know," he sang, winking at the sexually frustrated brunet standing before him.

"Well fuck virtue," grunted Leon as Cloud proceeded to yank off Leon's tight leather pants that fell in a heap around his ankles.

My breath hitched as Cloud took the disgruntled brunet into his mouth, licking his thick cock from base to head in one fluid stroke. Oh, God. O-o-oh, _God_! I could have creamed myself right then and there. Ya know, porn is great and everything, but _nothing_ fucking compares to this type of face-to-face scopophilia. I couldn't even be_gin_ to describe the wonderful way Cloud worked Leon's cock. Oh, no, I could not.

And the brunet bastard came. Right into his lover's mouth, forcing him to swallow all. And Cloud . . . oh he was gorgeous. No gagging, no complaining. He took it and (this almost killed me) simply looked up at Leon between his blond locks with hazy, lust-filled eyes and gave him one final swirl of the tongue to the head of Leon's post-orgasm, hypersensitive dick. Suddenly, Leon grabbed a fist full of Cloud's golden locks and forced him to stand before swiftly capturing those pink lips with his own. How sinfully sweet. I bet the bastard could even taste a bit of _himself_ in that kiss.

They'd begun to move—to the bed I presumed, but then I could no longer see the two sexy, drool-worthy poster boys. They were no longer in plain sight. Well fuck. Being the shitty little voyeur that I was (and still am), I shifted my feet a little and inched closer to the widening gap in the opened door to get a better look at what was going on in the other room. Ya know. To maybe get a glimpse (or two or three) of Leon and Cloud really _fucking._ Humping like rabbits as they say. Anyway, at that moment I realized in full what a clumsy-as-fuck idiot I am. Somehow I had managed to trip over my own feet and crash face first into the floor. Of course, my fall had also caused the door to fly open and bang into the adjacent wall, thus, announcing my arrival to the fucking bishies in an utterly graceless, impromptu fashion.

"Shit." Well what the hell else could I have said? I looked up and shuddered. My gaze was met by a pair of scowling stormy grey eyes and two very surprised crystal blue eyes. Cloud didn't seem all too mad about this, frankly after getting over the shock of witnessing a disoriented little brunet barge into the room just as he (Cloud) was about to be fucked out of his mind, he appeared to be rather amused by the whole situation. But Leon on the other hand . . .

"Eh heh, sorry guys . . . I uh . . . fuck, I didn't—I didn't mean to." If it was even possible his glare intensified. ". . . you know, I'm just going to leave . . . yeah." I started to crawl backward towards the bathroom. Wow . . . _awkward_. Yet, extremely hot in a creepy voyeur sort of way.

Leon was really going to kill me.

----------

**A/N:  
**-Prepares for the onslaught of rotten tomatoes and fervent 'boo's' from her readers- Yes! After a two year slumber, Aoi is back! She has updated! -Watches as her readers freak out and froth at the mouth a bit- I can't even begin to apologize for my lack of updates. You must all be terribly annoyed and disappointed in me (but maybe that's just me giving myself a bit too much credit for your most likely nonexistent distress). Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm finally going to be a senior in high school, so I don't have much time to write—as in don't expect anything from me in the near future (sorry!). I have no excuse for not updating earlier . . . I suppose I could always say it was due to a "lack of inspiration," but that's bull shit. I hope you all don't hate me!

-Aoi

P.S. I would love you all dearly if you'd **[1.** Perhaps give me some feedback about the latest chapter (good or bad—bitching about my lateness is okay too). and **[2.** visit my dear friends Qian and Mausumi's fanfic page (their user name is QianMausumi surprise surprise). They are two great writers who have many ideas in store for future fics (I'm aware that they are currently working on two—an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic starring none-other-than the best pairing, ZukoSokkaZuko, and a KH fic with a lets just say _different_ pairing of RikuTidus). So toodles! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
